The invention relates to a hand cart cargo netting attachment. In particular, the invention is a netting attachment that is mated with a standard hand cart. Once packages are loaded onto the hand cart, the netting is pulled from the attachment and wrapped around the cart in order to hold any packages securely to the hand cart.
A hand cart is an effective means of transporting packages and cargo, particularly heavy and cumbersome packages. However, because of the design of a typical hand cart, it is common for packages to fall off the cart when the packages are too light, too heavy, when the cart is moved too quickly, or when the cart is suddenly tipped up. Further, most hand carts have a substantially open back portion, thus leaving the possibility of smaller items from falling therethrough.
Thus, there exists a need for a hand cart attachment that contains a durable netting for extending around the hand cart and any cargo held thereon. When properly used, the netting serves to hold the cargo on the cart in place, regardless of the size, shape or weight of said cargo. Such an attachment should be lightweight and compact so as not to interfere with the maneuvering of the hand cart.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved hand cart cargo netting attachment. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved hand cart cargo netting attachment which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present-invention essentially comprises a hand cart cargo netting attachment containing a quantity of netting, the attachment for use with a standard hand cart. The attachment has a housing holding the netting and a mounting plate attached to the hand cart. A mounting plate secures to the hand cart and the housing is mated to the rear surface of the mounting plate. The netting is pulled out from the housing interior, at one side of the housing, is wrapped around the hand cart and any packages held thereon, and is then secured to the opposite side of the housing. Once the netting is secured in place, the packages are themselves secured onto the cart.
It is an object of the invention to produce a hand cart cargo netting attachment that contains a quantity of netting for wrapping around the hand cart and any cargo contained thereon, wherein the netting holds the cargo in place. Accordingly, the attachment is secured to a mounting plate on the back of the hand cart, said attachment containing netting on a reel. A length of netting is pulled out from the attachment and extended around the cart.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a hand cart cargo netting attachment that is lightweight and compact so as not to interfere with the maneuvering of the hand cart.